1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a T-shaped razor capable of reciprocating a blade assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the T-shaped razor cuts or clips hair from the body by having its blade assembly pressed against the surface of the skin and moved back and forth at a right angle with respect to its blade edge. As a result, the shaving action is to glide in one direction on the undulations of the skin surface, thus making it difficult to cut off the hair including its root by the single action. This results in much hair left uncut. Moreover, the shaving action is conducted by the so-called "pressed cutting", in which the blade edge is pressed to cut the hair, so that it is not enjoyable.